User blog:Master General Guy1/Ideas for more Super Mario 3D World characters
(Thanks to Nantendo on Source Gaming for the idea) 'Ello! Master General Guy1 here, back at it again with a new blog post, starting my miniseries, General Guy is bored! This time, concerning one of the few sucess stories for the dying Wii U, you may know it, Super Mario 3D World! And about some.... new characters!....... (Come on, you read the title, this ISN'T HARD!) Prehaps what I like best about this game are how different each characer is. Like Super Mario Bros 2, each character has differences in attributes and even in some abilities. In caae you aren't familar with said differences, here's a quick reminder. MARIO: All around and balanced, baby! Might not be the best in some situations, but can be used reliably in all of 'em. LUIGI: Can jump higher, with his Scuttle Jump to slow down his descent, but his traction is bad. Optimal for atlethic courses. PRINCESS PEACH: Brings back her float ability, giving her an edge in horizontal jumping like Luigi does with vettical, but is slow and can't jump high. Best for horizontal jumping courses. TOAD: Speed is his game, in multiple ways. Runs faster than anyone else, but is even more shit at jumping than Peach and falls faster than anyone else. Overall only for experts and elitists. ROSALINA: Comes complete with the Spin from the'' Super Mario Galaxy'' series, giving her a lot of uniqueness as a character, giving her an extra jump in midair and a versatile means of attack. She jumps almost as high as Luigi, but she's the slowest character in the game, even more than Peach. Overall, can handle many situations. (If you're wondering, you unlock her via beating World Star-2) Of course, these differences allowed for a different platforming experience, one that made me play each character at least once (but Toad is still the one I've played as most). But....... what if there was more? Yep, some characters didn't make the cut inititaliy, but could appear later (wheter in a sequel or DLC or whatever I'm not all too sure) It's still not easy though, as each character needs something unique to truly make them worth playing. And these are the three newcomers that we might (and I'd like to) see. These are the three I'd like to see. I've gauged nearly everything to determine how they might play. So with that, in the words of Mario himself, LETS-A-GO!!!! YOSHI Yup, Yoshi is one I want. Yes, I still hate him. But, there's more to it than that. I do want Yoshi playable, and for more reasons than the fact that I could knock him off a cliff. It's because, TBH, Yoshi.... would WORK for this game, and he has the potential to be a VERY unique character. My idea for him carries some aspects from Super Mario 64 DS (because, being a 3D game, it could be vital in figuring out how Yoshi would play here) and his own Yoshi's Island spinoffs. I decided that, since Luigi has his Scuttle Jump, Yoshi should natrually have his signature Flutter Jump, allowing him to rapidly gain height. Also, he'd still be better at jumping than anyone else except Luigi without the Flutter Jump (but at the loss of some speed to compenstate, runing as fast as Peach). Also, he can turn enemies into eggs just like in Yoshi's Island. Plus, swallowing Koopa Shells will give him the same abilities as in Super Mario World, with the same shells granting the same abilities. Finally, he can store power-ups and items in his mouth, and can even store other players inside! In case you're wondering, yes, he uses his more upright pose from recent Mario and Yoshi games. Speaking of poses, though, that leads me to the most unique thing about my idea for Yoshi. If you Ground Pound him, then you'll actually RIDE him! Sick, right? When riding Yoshi, Yoshi reverts to a hunched over stance.. The player riding Yoshi can also make him stick out his tounge. The Yoshi player still controls which direction the pair moves in. The player riding Yoshi can also jump off at any time (yes, this can be done over a cliff. Douche.) If Yoshi is hit by an enemy, then both will take damage. Lastly, both players still mantain their respective power ups. Lastly, Yoshi can't use most power ups, but he'll still shrink to Small Yoshi if hit. He can revert to normal by swallowing 5 enemies in adddition to a Super Mushroom. Lastly (fo real this time), Yoshi would be the only character with alternate costumes, those being; Red, Blue, and Yellow, in addition to 4 new ones; Purple, Pink, Light Blue and Black (NOTE: all the latter 4 are based off SMBX, as I think that it would be very intereting if those Yoshi types and their powers became actual things). They actually affect how Yoshi plays, with Red allowing Yoshi to spit fireballs after swallowing any color Koopa Shell, Blue allowing him to fly after swallowing any Koopa Shell, and Yellow allowing him to preform eaethquakes afterwards. As for the new ones, Purple Yoshi will gain a Ground Pound of increased strength (to the point where it can destroy the Spiny without any damage inflicted on the user and also act like Yellow Yoshi's quakes otherwise), Pink Yoshi spits out SMB2 vegetables instead of shells, Light Blue allowing Yoshi to spit out frozen enemies, and Black having the abilities of Red, Blue, and Yellow combined. WARIO Next up here is the formerly evil, but now anti-hero Wario. Wario is another character who'd work well for this game. He's a really popular request, and 'sides, I could REALLY see his unique tools work. Like Yoshi, Wario carries some aspects from his Super Mario 64 DS showing, and he also carries elements from Wario Land and Wario World. On foot, Wario is THE slowest character, and his jump height is as bad as Toad's (screw it, even worse than Toad's). However, as you may have expected, he makes up for that with power, and a variety of special attacks. One, his iconic Shoulder Bash makes a comeback, allowing him to plow clean through obstacles, and enemies, and brick, and he gains an extended jump if he jumps afterwards ala Wario World. Also, he's able to piledrive enemies by grabbing them, and if he preforms the input fir Spin-jumping while grabbing, he can even do the Wild-Swing-Ding from Wario World! Overall, Wario would be a pretty advanced character, more so than Toad, due to his low speed and agility, but he's very rewarding once mastered. As a side note, Wario can use power-ups like everyone else. Also, he can break bricks even in his Small Form! .....Which becomes a tad bit less impressive when you realize he can barely jump high enough to reach them as Small Wario. WALUIGI Ehehe, Waluigi Time! Do I need to say anything? Not only would this make him a CANON Mario character at last, but his quirks would probably make him the most fun character to play. Of course, his toolset is based primarly around his sports games, but as for his main power.... Well, I was sittin' around, thinkin', What would make Waluigi more unique and fabulous? At the same time, I was watching a walkthrough of Psycho Waluugi, and... well, I decided to pull off a stunt and give him his phsyic abilties from Psycho Waluigi. But before goin' into that, let's quickly go over basic attributes. WaluigI is like a more exaggerated Luigi in some aspects; He's the best jumper in the game, outleaping even Luigi and Yoshi, but his traction is even worse than Luigi's. Also, his speed is in between Peach's and Rosalina's. In addition, he can air-swim like in Mario Power Tennis, allowing him to cover vertical AND horizontal distance. (But only for a single second so as not to break level design) But now, for his main ability, his Phsyic powers! Like in Psycho Waluigi, Waluigi can grab foes and objects with phsyic powers, and hurl them in any direction. Also, he can absorb certain foe's powers and use them for a limited time. That pretty much covers Waluigi, a unique character with lots of style, exceptional for atlethic courses. Also, he can use power-ups (obviously). Conclusion So yeah. My three picks for new Super Mario 3D World characters. Hope you enjoyed! But yeah, a game with this much replayability value would be PHENOMINAL, am I right?